


September Sorrow

by ScribeAzari



Series: David the Wizard [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Primary School, accidental magic, david as a wizard kid, unhappy home life implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeAzari/pseuds/ScribeAzari
Summary: Loss can be difficult to wrestle with, especially the loss of someone you depended on, and setting it aside for something like school isn't always possible. Unfortunately, spikes of emotion can have consequences.





	September Sorrow

Autumn was a thief and a killer. David had known that before, had listened when the teacher had explained to him and the rest of the class how the beautiful changing hues of the leaves were actually signs that they were dying. The leaves became husks as red as his hair, while the trees grew dormant to endure the winter. David felt like another one of those trees, colourful but hollowed out.

Blurred black print on white page - it was hard to read when his vision was swimming, and he hadn’t really taken in what the teacher had been saying. There were already blotches on the page he was on, fuzzing some of the words, and his eyes had already been aching after the restless night he’d had. Why did he still have to come to school when the bottom had dropped out of his life? It just wasn’t _fair._

“David, are you okay?” When had the teaching assistant crouched down next to him? He hadn’t even heard her getting close. His knuckles whitening as he gripped his pencil tighter, he gave her a bleary glare, shaking his head. He wanted to deny it, to have her just move on, but he couldn’t well expect her to believe him when he was dripping onto his book - not even if he tried to give her one of his signature smiles. “What’s wrong?”

What _wasn’t_ wrong? He stared stubbornly at the blurry page he was trying to read, pretending she wasn’t there. His insides boiled, a pressure bubbling within him, as though every awful thing was straining to burst out and screech through the classroom. “David?” Shaking his head again, he didn’t trust his voice not to crack, his throat tight. Why wouldn’t she just leave him _be?_ She couldn’t fix this.

Other kids were staring now - he could feel their eyes on him, pouring shame into the melting pot within him. It felt as though he would explode at any moment. Grandad’s advice about taking a leaf from Pollyanna’s book and looking for things to be glad about in whatever situation he found himself in usually helped him through things, if not always by much. Now, though, Grandad was gone. What was there to be glad about that? He was _gone,_ and there was nothing David could _do_ about it. He’d counted on Grandad, _needed_ him to be there, and now he’d been left behind. ...Was he awful for thinking that way?

Snatching up a handful of the tissues from the box that had been put in reach, he tried to dab up his runniness before it could get any worse. His heart wasn’t really in it, and he didn’t bother getting up to bin the wadded up mess. Simply stuffing it into a pocket, he was still trying to pretend that none of this was happening and that he wasn't there. He realised gradually, though, that it was too quiet. The usual chatter had stopped, the teaching assistant didn’t seem to be asking him anything, and even the teacher’s voice had fallen silent.  
  
_Oh no…_ They were _trying_ to talk - as he looked around frantically, he could see even through his bleariness that their mouths were moving, that everyone else was _panicking._ A chilly feeling snaked along his spine as he realised what had happened, and he shrank in on himself. Accidental magic was usually one of the things he could actually get a smile about from his parents, but something public like this? Silencing an entire classroom filled with muggles, especially at such a tense time for the family? ...He really hoped they wouldn’t be upset with him for losing control like this, especially now Grandad wasn’t there to smooth things over any more.


End file.
